gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GN-000.5MSRF "MoonLight" 0.5 Gundam ReFit
* |developed into= |variants=*Dark Salt *GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit (Gunpla Version) |unit type=Custom Prototype Assault Mobile Suit |launched=2314 |destroyed=2314 |operators=Celestial Being |known pilots=Ahead |height=18.0 meters |weight=76.5 metric tons (Combined) |power plant=*GN Drive (U.I.M.S.B.F./Docked) *GN Particle reserve tank (Undocked/The Host's) |armaments=*GN Hector Twin Beam Vulcan Incomplete *GN Beam Saber x 2 *GN Leg U.I.M.S.B.F Function ModesOnly *Gundam Shield Kai w/ Frontal Shield wall GN Field |system features=*GN MoonLight Feathers System *U.I.M.S.B.F GNZ-004IP *Veda-based Operating System *Quantum Brainwave Control System |optional equipment=*GN Bayonet Beam Gun Kai |unique aspects= |armour=*Reinforced E-Carbon *GN Composite Armor |accommodation=Pilot only (in cockpit in torso) |affiliation=Earth Sphere Federation |universe=Anno Domini |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} Technology & Combat Characteristics The final refined and evolution of the first generation. The unit itself is a state of the art machine.Before the EFS Absolute Defense Line began, the 0.5 Gundam was then Re-painted, similar to the Gaga colour scheme, then the ESF Engineers decided that the unit would be moved from the Celestial Being mothership factory to the Celestial Beings' carrier ship 'Ptolemy' for the final 10% adjustments. The unit soon would be a reserve & escort unit for the GNT -0000 00Qan(T) , until then the engineers of the CB would wait upon on the new GN Drive that the CB has constructed and it's arrival. The Battle against the ELS Invasion the unit showed amazing battle results even it was the first generation Gundam that changed everything. The Gundam has received with new armors such as the "Super Reinforced" E-Carbon and "Improved" GN Composite Armour thus significantly increases it's Defense against stronger beam attacks or live ammunition in this case it adds an extra weight due to the "Super Reinforced" E-Carbon, Armaments *'GN Hector Twin Beam Vulcan (Incomplete)' :An incomplete modified weapon came from the Full armor pack, the weapon is capable of rapid firing a slightly moderate firepower the weapon has 500 rounds of beam shots as an Particle energy ammo as on each weapon it has an GN Condenser. These can be replaced with new ones if empty. *2x MoonLight Beam Saber :These two Beam sabers is a improved and refined version of its predecessor. The beam saber beam is very long and strong, the saber is recognizable by the beams moon light colour. *'Gundam Shield Kai w/ Frontal Shield wall GN Field ' :The Gundam Shield was modified that the engineers have improved the Gn field coating properties, that is immune against Strong beam weaponry especially against beam penetration weaponry and much more lighter than it's previous shield. The shield also has another defensive counter-measures, it can deploy an frontal square-like shield wall at a quickly pace to protect it's self from Beam and Live ammunition weaponry. * GN Leg U.I.M.S.B.F Function Modes ''' : '''Weapon Mode :Ranged - The leg's bends forward facing the units direction of fire, the micro-tri barrel beneath the feet allows the usage of small beam cannon ideally used for mixed combat housing. :Melee - The unit's leg/arms can be used as another additional arm, inside it's feet like arms a long-beam saber is formed similar to Gadelaza's Sub-Beam Arms, the saber nearly matches the Reborns Beam Saber but with a blue-ish color like moonlight' :Booster Mode :Twin Leg Stratos Tri-Hole Thruster - On each of the legs they have 3 square like shape holes, the holes are the units additional thrusters. These can give a Significant boosting the units mobility, this booster is also known as "Mini GN Booster". Optional *GN Bayonet Beam Gun Kai A repaired and modified version of the Beam Gun, it has a pre-equipped High concentrated Gn bayonet that is positioned at the bottom of the gun. System Features * GN MoonLight Feathers System :This system allows a temporary performance boost significantly increases its overall mobility , in addition of weak protective GN Defensive Barrier in a form of an Angelic Wings much more like its precursor system "GN Feathers". Unlike the trans-am this system doesn't drain drastically along with the slow regeneration rate which are efficient on particle consumption leaving 15% (automatically deactivates on 14%) particle storage thus having a more prolonged operation time. * Veda-based Operating System :See Gundam Wikia! * Quantum Brainwave Control System :This allows the user to use the U.I.M.S.B.P GNZ-004IP unit separately. In aiddition of remote weapons such as bits or fangs if have within the arsenal * U.I.M.S.B.P GNZ-004IP AKA "Unmanned Independent Mobile Suit BackPack GaGa" ' :The EFS & Innovade engineers installed an Unmanned GNZ-004 GaGa, the U.I.M.S.B.P is stored at the units back. The U.I.M.S.B.P is the main GN Drive Power-plant whenever it detaches from it's host, the host uses it's spare Extended particle tank to continue it's operational. When the Extended particle tank is low the U.I.M.S.B.P will docked with it's former host to replenishes it's Extended Particle Tank for 2 minutes once full the unit could either separate or stay docked. The U.I.M.S.B.P has Trans-Am Capabilities, Veda Based Operating system along with Quantum Brainwave Controller system and has GN Vulcan's also the unit has GN field capability. It's leg is also be a weapon for melee it has an long-beam saber and for ranged it is equipped with an Beam-Coated Armor Piercing shell Vulcans. Variants *Dark Salt *GN-000.5MSRF "Moon Salt" 0.5 Gundam ReFit (Gunpla Version) History '"History" is just a plot twist or Fanfic The unit soon would be a reserve & escort unit for the GNT -0000 00Qan(T) . Soon after the Gundam Meister Setsuna had waken up from coma, immediately the Gundam was then move up to the catapult deck for launching, just after the 00Qan(T) launched Moon salt followed as well. Moon Salt have just entered the combat zone and was meet by 3 ELS GN-X IV however it would seems they have been single handily destroyed without any effort as the moon salt charges at the els. The els fired it's beam bazooka but was out maneuvered by Salt's amazing mobility, as he came near moon salt grab it's moonlight saber at a very close long range melee distance, slicing the enemy in half. The gundam then continued to enter the battle deeper, as it came in contact with the Gundam Meisters, it then joined assisting them in battle. Gallery GN-000.5MSRF.png|MoonLight Version ReFit|link=http://gundamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:GN-000.5MSRF.png GN-000.5MSRF Transam-Mode.png|Trans-Am Mode|link=http://gundamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:GN-000.5MSRF_Transam-Mode.png Moon Salt's Emblem The Shooting Star's Roller.png|Moon Salts Emblem: The Shooting Star's Roller Version 1|link=http://gundamfanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:Moon_Salt%27s_Emblem_The_Shooting_Star%27s_Roller.png notes *The Gundam fan-based art can be seen on my deviantart profile. Category:Anno Domini Category:Gundam